


Thirteen Roses

by agentsimmons



Series: Yours. Mine. Ours. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Loki/Sig, Background Natasha/James, De-Aged, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Darcy Lewis, Kid Fic, Kid Jane Foster - Freeform, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Sam Wilson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Large Families, M/M, POV Alternating, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Science Boyfriends, The Supersized Science Family, Unconventional Families, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, background Steve/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't let distance hinder him from being spontaneous and romantic. Bruce has a mission to make Valentine's Day special for the kids and a dilemma of how to make it special for himself and Tony. Sam has a small confession. Natasha hates being a teenager with <i>feelings</i>. Clint has his Cupid bow ready. There are pancakes and cucumber sandwiches and roses, definitely roses. It's a Valentine's Day in the life of the supersized science family, complete with excessively saccharine shmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day (or Galentine's Day or Single Awareness Day) to everyone. It may come as a surprise (or not at all really) that this is one of my favorite holidays and this fic is actually one I've been planning and looking forward to writing since I was in the process of publishing _Lucky Thirteen_. The title of this fic was actually a contender for a short time for both the name of that fic and the series itself before I realized I might want to save it for a Valentine fic instead. So here we are months later. Hope it's enjoyable ♥ 
> 
> The fic contains several call backs to details from _Lucky Thirteen_.

_Sir, you have an incoming call from Mr. Stark._

Bruce startled a little and realized he had been dozing off as he stared at the computer screen. "Hmm?" He rubbed at his eyes and looked around. "I didn't quite catch that, JARVIS."

_You have an incoming call from Mr. Stark. Would you like for me to patch it through to the monitor?_

Bruce was immediately a little more alert and he gave a tired smile. "Yes, please."

Within seconds Bruce was looking at Tony's broad, very awake smile and sparkling eyes. Immediately his stomach fluttered with longing and homesickness settled into his chest because Tony was _home_ to him now, but the engineer was in London discussing a potential subsidiary purchase for Stark Industries making it just a tad too lonely in the Long Island mansion - regardless of the amount of occupants in it.

"I was going to say good morning, bright eyes, but maybe dead eyes would be more appropriate," Tony greeted him teasingly. Of course, the teasing was lined with concern. "At the risk of sounding like a hypocrite, have you been sleeping while I've been away?"

Bruce gave a small laugh. "You realize if I'd been asleep you would have been waking me up anyways at five a.m. for a phone call, right?"

"Okay, guilty. I knew you were awake," Tony admitted. "I went out on a limb and asked JARVIS."

"I probably shouldn't find it romantic that you can do that," Bruce said with a shake of his head, but he was still smiling. "I guess the bed was just a little too empty last night." Tony smiled goofily at that and Bruce felt his longing grow exponentially. Tony had been gone for going on 72 hours and Bruce had been lying in bed wondering how they had ever once gone an entire month without so much as being in the same room. "Thought I'd bide my time with some science. I was… I was actually dozing off when you called. Wait, you asked JARVIS if I was awake." His brain then caught up with him and he became concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, well, I asked JARVIS for selfish reasons honestly." Tony hitched a shoulder. "I couldn't wait another minute to ask you to be mine, Valentine," Tony replied in earnest – because only Tony would actually call another person at 5 in the morning for such a reason.

Bruce gave a content sigh, happy that he was the person that gave Tony a reason to do so to begin with.

"If only you were here so I could be," Bruce said, more wistful than lustful.

A wide smile quickly spread across Tony's face. "Well, then maybe you should get some rest for tonight, babe. So speaking of Russell Stover's favorite holiday, how did Operation Valentine go?"

Bruce chuckled lazily. "All boxes of candy and cards have been placed in their rooms. Phase two will commence once I'm a little more awake."

"Great. Well, you need to get some sleep before you can be a little more awake," Tony said. "So give the kids my holiday greetings until I get back and—"

Suddenly Bruce's tired brain finally put two and two together and his eyes widened. "You're coming back today?" Bruce studied Tony's face hopefully. Tony hadn't known how many days this particular meeting would take, but they had both really wanted to be able to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together; honestly, they were probably as bad as Steve and Sam in terms of lovesick mushiness, Bruce mused.

"Hmm…" Tony was immediately playful, and probably a little too amused that it had taken Bruce so long to figure it out. He moved the phone's camera and Bruce saw an open suitcase that looked in the process of being re-packed. Then Tony was on the screen again. "Yep, looks like I am. Flight leaves later this afternoon. So as much as I love the kids, try not to expend all of your energy before I get home." His smile was just this side of lecherous and Bruce loved it.

"I think that's my cue to go to bed," Bruce said with a wry smile.

After a few more words and endearments and goodbye-for-now's, Bruce ended the call with Tony and did just as he claimed he would. He was aware he was smiling softly the entire way back to their bedroom. His thoughts were alight with Tony and the anticipation that always preceded their being reunited. In a few short months would be their one year anniversary and he still couldn't imagine – it was hard enough to remember – life without the other man.

He sighed as he reached the bedroom and went straight for the bed. He was still smiling and thinking about how hopelessly in love with his life he was when he paused at the unexpected sight on his pillow. Bruce looked around and then carefully reached for it.

Attached to the long-stemmed red rose was a note that said simply, _Be mine_.

Bruce wasn't sure how it got there, and maybe he should be more concerned, but he knew without a doubt that somehow it was from Tony.

 

* * *

 

Skye smiled when she awoke to the familiar sight of a box of chocolates and a Valentine card from her dad. It was an annual occurrence, but a pleasant one. As she sat up in bed she grabbed the gifts to inspect more carefully. It was never too early for chocolate so she opened the box and popped one into her mouth as she read the card.

Skye's smile widened at the sight of not only her dad's signature but Bruce's too. She hadn't thought one way or the other if he would sign the card – although she knew he had his own traditions for the holiday – but she was glad he did. It was a nice reminder that Dr. Banner had been invited into their lives and that he deserved to be there because he cared deeply about them. It struck Skye then that Bruce's kids would now be part of the Stark tradition of waking up to chocolates and cards and that made her smile too.

With that thought and another chocolate she got up and ready for the day. She knew Bruce was making a Valentine's Day brunch with pancakes that his kids had raved about all week long and kept a mystery with only vague comments like, "You'll never want to eat another type of pancake again."

Skye was eager to get to the dining area to find out just how amazing these pancakes were. She only made one detour on her way there and was seated at the table within a matter of minutes. Not everyone was awake or at the table yet, but those who were had two different plates in front of them. One had a short stack of vibrant red pancakes with white frosting of some sort and the other smaller plates had what she knew was eggs Benedict. Her eyes widened at the decadent looking breakfast and her mouth practically watered.

"Dad, Skye's here," Peter called to the kitchen.

"I'll have a plate for you in a minute, Skye," Bruce called back.

"Oh my god, Skye," Clint said, one of the one's already there, looking absolutely in heaven as he ate. "They weren't kidding." He looked at a forkful of red and said very seriously. "I didn't know what pancakes could be before this moment." He then devoured it without any manners.

"Okay, please tell me you know this recipe," Sam agreed – he had spent the weekend after Friday's Valentine's dance at school. The boy's mouth was full with what looked like half a pancake as he looked at Steve hopefully. Skye grimaced a little and looked at Steve, but of course he seemed to find it endearing.

"Uh, no," Steve replied with a small laugh. "But I'll get it from him eventually."

"Good," Sam said as he swallowed. "Because just in case we move in together or get hitched someday, I'm definitely looking forward to you making this," he said shamelessly.

Steve went a little red and smiled at his own pancakes. Skye was about to heckle them about it, but Harley beat her to it. "Ew, dudes. You're still in high school," he stuck out a tongue at them.

"Yeah, dudes. At least wait until you're 18 and graduated," Bruce heckled as well as he came over with two plates. He set them down in front of her and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Skye. Hope you enjoy," he said.

"Thanks, Dr. B. Happy Valentine's Day," she returned the sentiment and studied the pancakes more closely now that she had a plate of her own. She wondered what was so special about pancakes with red food coloring until she took her first bite and suddenly understood. "Oh my god, red velvet!" she squealed.

Bruce chuckled, as he had still been standing by as if waiting for her assessment. "Yep," he said with a nod.

"I _love_ red velvet," she said and quickly cut another, much larger bite for herself. "Dad is so missing out on the best breakfast ever," she added, talking around the food in her mouth. She then realized what she had said and gave Bruce a piteous look. She wondered if it was hard for him not having her dad there for Valentine's Day or if they were too old for that kind of sappy thing – although she doubted it.

To her surprise, Bruce smiled. "Well, speaking of your dad, he'll be home this evening," he said.

"Sweet!" Skye cheered. "Now you two can celebrate together," she said.

Bruce flushed slightly and glanced at his watch. "Hey, JARVIS, wake the stragglers," he said, in what was clearly a deflection of the topic, and then moved toward the kitchen. However, he stopped beside his usual chair and mumbled, "What the hell?" Bruce picked up a rose from his seat and stared at it like it couldn't possibly be real.

"Ooh, pretty!" Jemma exclaimed. "Where did it come from?" she asked, looking at it, before taking a bite of her food.

"Um, Tony… I think," Bruce said. He read the attached note carefully and coughed slightly. "I hope it's from Tony anyway."

"Why? What's it say?" Skye asked, raising an eyebrow.

He coughed again. "Uh… It says… 'talk nerdy to me'," he finally answered, tone sheepish, and there was a round of laughter from the older kids who understood the pun.

"Yep, that's definitely from dad," Clint said knowingly.

 

* * *

 

Wanda narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as she tested the durability of the rubber mold for her most recent fabrication.

"A little further," she instructed Butterfingers and U.

They both rolled further apart from one another, the rubber stretching between their two robotic pinchers. Suddenly Butterfingers' hold released and the rubber went flying with momentum back at U. U whirred in what Wanda was sure was conscious anger.

Wanda laughed. "Oh, Butterfingers," she said as she moved to grab the rubber and then patted U in solidarity. She then moved to pat Butterfingers as well, the robot seeming downright ashamed for the gaff. "It's alright. I'll have JARVIS isolate the frame from before you let go and calculate the necessary figures."

 _As you wish, Wanda_ , JARVIS immediately responded. _Is there anything else I can assist you with?_

Wanda smiled and looked at the nearest sensor. "Not at the moment, JARVIS, but thank you. I would ask you to prepare the flame test, but—"

 _As capable as you are, that would not be permissible or advisable_ , JARVIS stated matter-of-factly.

"Good answer, JARVIS," Bruce interjected and Wanda turned her head to see him coming from his lab, three roses in hand. "But," he said with a smile as he came over to the workstation she was currently at, "I've got a little time before Jane and Darcy's little romantic film marathon starts. So if you'd like to go ahead and do a flame test I'm more than happy to supervise."

Wanda smiled broadly and gave him a quick side hug. "Thank you," she said. "I would have asked you, but I know you're busy today."

"Busy trying to make you kids happy," he pointed out, which was true. Bruce had made them a wonderful breakfast and had told them that, as he did every year apparently, his schedule was wide open to doing whatever they wanted him for whenever they wanted; it was his way of showing that they were more important than anything else. "And if this makes you happy, then this is what I'm doing right now," he said with a hand on her shoulder.

Wanda continued to smile as she looked at the roses. "Do you want me to put those somewhere safe?" she asked.

He looked down at them as though he'd momentarily forgotten about them. "Oh, um, yes, thank you. I found these lying in a few different spots of the lab. I just went to stop a project so I don't get any interruptions and found them. Maybe put them in a small cup of water?" He handed them to her.

"Of course," she said helpfully and moved to the sink to rinse and fill one of the many discarded coffee cups in the workshop. As she went she read the notes attached to the roses.

The first one said, _Are you made of copper and tellurium?_

She considered it for a moment before asking, "Why copper and tellurium?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Bruce pause his preparation of the flame test.

"Periodic table humor," he replied, ducking his head slightly. "Copper is CU and tellurium is TE."

"Oh, I get it," Wanda said with a smile. Then she nodded. "You _are_ cute," she said in appraisal. "Dad is very lucky."

"Thank you, Wanda," Bruce responded, though he sounded a little embarrassed.

She looked at the next note and read it aloud, "Beam me up…" She paused and groaned. "Oh, _dad_. Beam me up hottie," she re-read it with a small giggle and shake of her head.

"Let's just say I'm very lucky too," Bruce teased, but she had a feeling he actually did like the playful sentiment.

The third rose read, _Love is a science and I couldn't ask for a better lab partner_.

Wanda sighed as she finally put the roses into a cup of water. She turned back and looked at Bruce as he skillfully prepared the test for her to safely administer. She smiled because both men were lucky. But truth be told, she and the others were lucky too. Whether her and her siblings or Bruce's kids, none of them could have asked for better men to come along and love them like second fathers.

 

* * *

 

"This is so romantic," Darcy said with a dreamy sigh when the guy finally confessed his love.

"I know," Jane agreed beside her. "And it makes me think of our dads," she added in a happy whisper.

Darcy nodded furiously and moved her eyes toward where Bruce sat, eyes focused on the screen and a thin smile on his face as he watched. His hands, however, were cradling two roses in his lap and the thumb of one hand gently caressed the stem of one off and on. One he had found in the recreational room on the way to the theater room and one had been in the theater room itself.

She sighed again and returned her attention back to the screen. "Our dads are definitely like a romantic movie," Darcy said. "It's perfect."

"Dad, Sig texted," Loki said, coming into the room and not bothering to keep his voice down. "She and her parents will be here in about ten minutes." He cleared his throat and sounded almost uncertain which was unusual. "Do I look presentable?"

Darcy looked over at him and studied his outfit. "You look good," she reassured him even if he was too stubborn to accept her flawless fashion advice because she was younger.

"Yes, thank you, Darcy," he said politely enough.

"You do," Bruce agreed with her. "Do you want me to greet them or—"

"No!" Loki replied quickly. Darcy's eyes widened slightly. "That is… Not this time. I don't want to be rude, but no thank you."

Bruce chuckled. "I understand. You're nervous enough. Have fun then," Bruce told him. "I'm sure they'll approve of you."

"So long as he doesn't say more than a few words," Steve teased from where he sat holding hands with Sam. Darcy couldn't stop the small snort that escaped at that. "Or let on how pretentious he actually is."

"That's enough, Steve," Bruce warned.

"Some of us don't have the benefit of their boyfriend's father being best friends with their father's boyfriend," Loki replied in a snide tone before leaving again.

"That sounds really weird if you think about it," Pietro said thoughtfully. "Boyfriend's father, father's boyfriend," he repeated a few times.

" _This movie_ is really weird if you think about it," Harley said next and grimaced.

"No it's not!" Darcy protested immediately. "They're destined to be together and nothing can keep them apart."

"I just think it's boring," Pietro chimed in.

"Daddy, are we having the tea party after this?" Jemma asked Bruce and it distracted Darcy from her argument with her brothers.

Instead of lunch, Bruce was going to prepare a Valentine's tea party for them because Jemma had been asking for one for weeks – and Darcy may have thrown in how cool it would be. He had promised all kinds of sandwiches and desserts, which was all he'd had to say to get the boys on board with the frilly idea – or Pietro, Harley and Peter at least since the older boys didn't mind so much and Loki wouldn't be there.

"Well, you guys can start another movie if you'd like and I'll go start setting it up," Bruce answered. He then looked at Steve and Sam. "Would you two mind helping me?"

"Of course not, Dr. Foxy McSugarlips," Sam replied in a teasing tone.

Darcy brought her hand to her mouth to cover a giggle and there were outright snickers from some of the others. One of the roses in Bruce's lap had called him that.

Bruce groaned. "Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to Tony about that one," he said looking down at the roses with a shake of his head. "And we may need to put a ban on that ever being uttered by anyone in this house again," he added as he looked back at them.

"Hey, so long as Uncle T doesn't actually call you that on a regular basis in private," Sam said and Darcy looked at Jane beside her and they shared another giggle. "Because that's not smooth at all."

Bruce coughed a little. "Um, there also will be no discussion of what Tony calls me in private," he said.

"He's blushing," Jane whispered to her and pointed. Darcy looked back and saw that the tips of Bruce's ears were red.

Darcy sighed again and looked back at the movie finally, having all but forgotten about it. She wondered how many kids were lucky enough that they could say their family was more interesting.

 

* * *

 

Steve watched in fond amusement as Sam attempted to set the table for the tea party. He was clearly fumbling with the superfluous silverware that they were only putting out to create the aesthetic Jemma was hoping for.

“Wrong side,” Steve coughed the words playfully.

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Sam stopped and raised an equally playful eyebrow at him.

“That’s how it is,” Steve replied with a smile and nod.

“Okay, okay. But how do you even know that?” Sam asked then, looking down at the silverware in his hands skeptically.

“Um…” Steve suddenly realized the consequences of his teasing. He finished setting down some plates and rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have taken an etiquette class,” he admitted.

Sam barked out a disbelieving laugh, but then widened his eyes when he seemed to realize it wasn't a joke. “For real?”

“For real,” Steve answered. “You see, Peggy—"

“Oh, okay.” Sam nodded. “Say no more. I understand now,” he said with a broad, knowing smile.

“Oh, you do, do you?” Steve asked as he moved to stand beside Sam. He took the silverware and placed them in the proper spots while his boyfriend shook his head a little.

"Steve, if you were me would you have taken cooking for an elective?" Steve felt his eyes widen, suddenly on the spot. He needlessly straightened a fork. "Well?" Sam prompted impatiently.

"Hold on now," Steve responded. "I'm just considering my options," he said, only partly-teasing.

Sam nudged him and chuckled. "Look, we both know the answer to that is no. But when I was freaking out and asking Clint what elective I should take, he may have mentioned that I should take cooking since it was an easy A _and_ that I'd probably have class with him and you since he knew you were taking it too." Sam then shook his head. "I'm fairly certain that punk knew how hard I was crushing on you."

Steve suddenly understood and turned so that he could face Sam. "You took cooking because I did?"

Sam shrugged. "Let's just say it was a major incentive." He then smiled.

Steve felt his stomach flip in delight and his heart stutter slightly at the confession. Unable to help himself he quickly snaked a hand around Sam's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Sam seemed, understandably, surprised at first – even giving a small _mmph_ against his lips – but recovered quickly to kiss him back.

Steve wouldn't call himself an expert in kissing by a long shot. Sometimes he still felt a little awkward initiating a kiss or like Sam was just being nice about his skills. But kissing Sam continued to be one of the most perfect feelings in the world so it wasn't something he would give up willingly anytime soon.

Just as the kiss deepened, there was a gentle clearing of a throat. Steve knew the sound all too well. He and Sam broke apart and turned their heads in sync to see his dad standing nearby with a tray of items.

"You know I normally wouldn't interrupt," Bruce said, walking over, "but I do need to get to the table." He gave them a wry grin as he moved just past them to set the tray down.

Steve cleared his own throat nervously. "Right. Of course." He then spotted another rose on the tray and looked at his dad with a smile. "Tony strikes again?"

He thought he caught a suspicious gleam in his dad's eyes, but it was gone in an instant and replaced with a fond smile. "Yeah."

"So, how did Uncle T top Dr. Foxy—" Sam stopped short at his dad's glare and Steve laughed at his boyfriend's expense.

"Trust me. You won't be interested in this particular rose," Bruce replied simply and turned back toward the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, the table and decorations look good," he said, turning to look at them over his shoulder. "And it'll all be ready in about 10-15 minutes. Thought you might want to know in case you wanted to pass the time somehow. Elsewhere, mind you."

Steve's mouth fell open and he watched his dad walk away innocently as if he hadn't just suggested he and Sam finish the make out session that he'd interrupted.

"Wow," Sam responded, sounding just as flabbergasted. He then grabbed the rose to look at the note anyway. "What is this?"

Steve shook his head to clear his confusion only to be confused again when he looked over Sam's shoulder and read the strange note that was just a series of zeroes and ones: _01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011_

"Not a clue," Steve said. "But, honestly, can't say I care much at the moment," he then added meaningfully.

Sam's eyebrows met his hairline in understanding and his lips turned up in a smile. The rose was forgotten as they left the room.

 

* * *

 

Jemma didn't know where to look first. Everything was red and pink and pretty and perfect. It was even better than she had imagined. She quickly moved to a seat next to her dad's usual seat and sat down, taking it all in closer.

There was a long, light pink tablecloth and fancy dishes. There was her dad’s tea set in the middle of the table for those who wanted tea. There were pink and white flowers that Jemma didn't know the name of. There was a tray of cookies with different colors of frosting: red, white, pink and even light blue and light purple. There were small little cakes too of a pretty white. And there was a tray of finger sandwiches, including what she hoped was cucumber sandwiches because she had especially asked for those to try. She looked down at her plate and there was even a card that said _Jemma’s Valentine Tea Party_ in silver, fancy font.

She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. “It's all so pretty!”

“It's too pink,” Peter complained as he flopped down into a seat.

“No, it’s not,” she argued. “It's perfect! And daddy worked so hard on it.” She looked at him with a smile as he sat down a pitcher of pink lemonade on the table.

“Well, Steve and Sam were a big help,” he said and then took a seat.

"Thanks, Steve. Thank you, Sam," Jemma said politely to them.

Sam smiled at her. "Not a problem, little lady. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Gee," her dad interrupted and Jemma looked over at him again to see him holding a rose that had been on his plate along with the card. "I wonder who gave me a rose."

"What does this one say?" Jemma asked excitedly. Tony giving her dad roses with notes was really romantic.

"It says 'you made me believe in romance again,'" he answered and immediately she could tell it made him happy. "That makes two of us," he said with a smile before laying the rose aside.

"What are these?" Pietro asked suddenly, his mouth full of something.

Jemma squinted her eyes at the sandwich in his hand and realized it was a cucumber one. Remembering them suddenly, she quickly grabbed one to try.

"That's a cucumber sandwich," Wanda answered his question.

"It's delicious!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Mmm, it really is!" Jemma was just as excited when she took her first bite.

"Oh wow," Skye said next. "That _is_ good. It's got this really unique texture."

"If I'd known they'd be this much of a hit, I wouldn't have bothered with the other finger sandwiches," Bruce said with a small chuckle.

"But I like these more," Thor said and Jemma looked at him sitting beside her to see him devour most of the small, triangular sandwich in one bite.

Clint snorted. "Why? Because of the meat?"

Thor swallowed and smiled wide. "And the cheese. They're more filling."

"Just remember to save some for everyone else," their dad told him. Jemma looked back at him to see his face scrunched in concern. "Uh, where's Natasha?"

For some reason the chatter between the older kids went quiet.

"The jerk hasn't called or texted all weekend," Clint muttered. Steve sighed in response and looked at Sam beside him.

"Jerk as in James?" Bruce asked and Jemma thought he sounded like he hoped that wasn't who Clint meant.

"Yeah," Skye answered. "She was for sure he would have by now and I guess he hasn't replied to any of her texts the past few days either. She's been in her room since breakfast."

"Jemma," her dad asked, "do you mind if I go check on her?" Jemma shook her head. She understood Natasha needed him. "Thank you, sweetheart. You guys go on enjoying the meal."

"I'll make sure Thor doesn't eat everything before you can come back and get some more," Jemma said mischievously, looking up at her brother, and many of the others laughed.

"Maybe I should just eat _your_ share then," Thor replied, poking her in her side and pretending to snatch one of her cucumber sandwiches of her plate. Jemma giggled as she tried to keep his hand away.

"Okay, you two," Steve said, using his 'I'm the oldest' voice. "Settle down. You don't want to accidentally break anything."

"Like if you broke one of the teacups, Bruce would probably be so mad. He loves those things," Harley pointed out.

Jemma gasped at the thought and let go of Thor's wrist, her hands falling into her lap. "That's because your dad got them for him," she explained and he made a small, 'oh' and nodded.

"Huh. I never knew that," Clint said.

"Me either," Wanda chimed in.

"Yeah, he sent it to him the day he did the first interview on TV about us," Jane told them.

Jemma smiled, remembering something she could share. "That night when daddy read to me I told him he was smiling a lot and he said it was because he was in love."

There was silence for a moment as they all ate or drank. Then Harley broke it with, "Do you think they'll ever get married?" It was followed by more silence.

"Well, it's not like they have to to stay together or anything," Skye finally replied.

"My bets are on surprise elopement," Clint said.

"Please. With as sentimental as they are?" Sam looked at Clint in disbelief.

"But dad probably wouldn't want the fuss." Steve shrugged.

"Our dad probably would," Wanda offered.

Jemma thought about it as they all continued to consider it. She reached for the rose her dad had set aside and read the note again. A lot had happened in the past year and some days she missed the way it used to be, but then she was okay again when she thought about how Tony wasn't around to make her dad laugh and smile or how the other kids weren't around to make life more interesting back then. She didn't know if her dad getting married would change things again, but she did know that if her dad was to be married to somebody she wanted it to be Tony.

 

* * *

 

Natasha didn't reply to the soft knock on her door. She knew it was her dad and she knew he would let himself in. She just couldn't be bothered to respond because she was too busy wrestling with up and down thoughts, back and forth emotions.

She felt confused, angry, sad, perhaps even liberated, and who knew what else all because a jerk didn't validate her on some stupid holiday that was about marketing and making people feel bad if they didn’t have a significant other. Yet again she was subject to petty thoughts and feelings just because whatever it was that made her tick had decided _he_ of all people was somehow different and someone worth taking a chance on and being attracted to. It was easier when people didn't affect her that way.

The least he could have done was break up with her before she had sent him a Valentine gift.

"We're missing you at the tea party," her dad said after lingering in the doorway for a few moments. "You should come eat something at least."

"Not really hungry," she lied.

"Or maybe it's the atmosphere?" He saw through her deception this time as he came and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Love is for children." She shrugged. "Figured I wouldn't ruin it for them."

Her dad didn't say anything right away, just nodded and took her sour mood in stride. Then he queried, "Do you think how Tony and I have been celebrating is childish?"

"Which part?" Natasha hedged.

"Any of it," he replied with a shrug. "The chocolates on the pillow, the breakfast, the tea party for Jemma, watching movies, the roses?"

She considered it. "Well, some of that is just you and Tony being dads," she answered. "You just want us to feel special."

"Because we love you."

"Okay so romantic love is for children," she decided to clarify.

"Ah," her dad toned. "So you think the roses are childish."

"A little," she admitted. "And if not childish, you can't deny they're a little corny."

"They are," Bruce agreed. "But that's why they mean so much. Those corny roses are just for me. The gesture is playful and sweet at the same time. Maybe that makes it childish." He shrugged. "But do you want to know a secret? The thing that really makes the roses special?"

Natasha furrowed her brow and then looked at him in genuine curiosity. "What?"

He smiled. "The fact that Tony didn't have to get me anything at all." She looked at him all the more confused. "Sure, I would be a little mopey, but I have you kids to celebrate with and I would have known when Tony gets home I'll still have him. It's just one day. I don't need those roses to reaffirm what Tony feels."

“So you’re saying I’m the one being childish,” she interpreted his meaning.

He sighed and it was joined by a gentle hand on her shoulder. “No. I just think you feel things more deeply than you want to sometimes.” She pursed her lips. “It’s inconvenient isn’t it?” She met his warm gaze and realized he was speaking from experience. “You know, there are still moments when I worry I’m setting myself up for heartache should all of this fall apart.”

“I really don’t think that’s possible at this point,” she offered genuinely. Sure it was within the realm of possibility logically, but there was nothing logical about her dad and Tony; they just seemed to defy reason in the best way.

“Thankfully neither does Tony. That’s what helps me remember that sometimes feelings are worth it.” There was a long silence. She wasn't sure what to say to any of that since it didn't change her feelings. Her dad sighed again. "Look. I can't speak for James. And if giving you the silent treatment on Valentine's Day is his way of dumping you then you can better believe angry dad may have some words with him." Her eyes widened. She wasn't sure she liked that idea. "But it's possible he has a reason. Also, I can't make you not feel what you're feeling, but my advice is to not let him ruin your day. It's just one day, sweetheart." He stood to his feet and shrugged once again.

"That's dad speak for you think I should come eat isn't it?" She asked lightly and stood up, indulging him if only because she didn't want his day to be ruined with worrying about her.

"It's dad speak for I love you and I wish you could always be happy, but I know that's not how life always works," he said and hugged her. "Also, come eat something," he added in a playful tone when he pulled away from her.

"Okay," she conceded and they left her room.

"You know," her dad said casually as they walked, "I'm maybe just as bad as James. Tony called me to wish me a Happy Valentine's Day and then there are the roses. I… I haven't gotten him anything."

"Nothing at all?" She asked in disbelief, but before he could answer their conversation was interrupted by JARVIS.

_There is a delivery at the door for Natasha._

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I have a pretty good feeling who it might be from," her dad said with a small smile.

Natasha realized he must mean James and she brightened, albeit grossly, at the thought. They detoured toward the entrance of the house. The delivery man had a large teddy bear holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Natasha took the bear and also a card that followed while her dad tipped his service and thanked him.

The card read:

_Tasha,_

_You didn't really think I'd forget about you on Valentine's Day did you? I just couldn’t resist surprising you like this. Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot._

"You are," she said as she read.

_But I hope the end justifies the means because you're the best Valentine I've ever had. You're not getting rid of me that easy._

_Love,_

_Your Bucky Bear_

"Bucky Bear?" Her dad asked and she suddenly panicked and looked to see where he'd been reading over her shoulder.

"Don't tell Steve," she pleaded.

He held up his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smirk. "But, uh, don't be too hard on James. He probably did think the suspense would make it more romantic." She rolled her eyes, but gave a fond half-smile nonetheless.

"So you really didn’t get Tony anything?" She decided to turn the tables now that the illogical side of her had been satisfied by James not being a total jerk.

Her dad blinked. "Well, it wasn't a remarkable gesture, but I was going to have a bouquet of chocolate roses delivered to him at work on Friday, but then the trip happened and I didn't exactly have the back up plan Tony…" His sentence trailed for a moment when he spotted a rose laying on an end table. "The back up plan Tony seems to have had," he finished as he picked it up.

"What's it say?" She asked.

He looked at her with one raised brow. "As if you and your conspirators don't already know," he answered archly. She merely shrugged and this time it was him that rolled his eyes. "It says, 'It's possible to live without a heart. I know because I do every time we're apart.' You know, that may be my favorite one yet," he said and Natasha decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

 

* * *

 

Clint went into the library looking for a random book that might work for his book report he'd admittedly forgotten about; it was due the following week. He was a little surprised to see Bruce ducked out in there, a book open in one hand but his eyes mostly fixated on a few more roses that he must have found.

"Thinking about dad?"

"Hmm?" Bruce startled slightly. "Oh, uh," he blushed, "hard not to."

Clint smiled and moved to sit near him, picking up the roses first to read the notes. "You two crazy kids," he mumbled in a teasing tone, loudly enough for Bruce to hear him.

"Don't think I don't know you've all been playing Cupid for Tony." Bruce gave him an amused glance before focusing on his book again.

Clint snorted. "Yeah, well, it was us or the bots. If we hadn't, today may have gone much differently."

"Thanks for that," Bruce said with his own snort. Then his face softened and he looked up again, closing his book as he did. "But, really, thank you for helping him. You didn't have to," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Clint admitted.

Bruce raised a knowing eyebrow. "Fun trolling me?"

Clint shrugged and handed the roses back. Bruce took them with one hand. His eyes immediately fell back to staring at them intently.

"You know there's still time." Bruce's eyes focused quickly and he furrowed his brow. "To get something for dad. He's not home yet, so there's still time."

"I'm going to pretend Natasha didn't tell you my secret," Bruce said in an uneasy tone. He then sighed. "I don't know where to begin." He shrugged broadly.

Clint smiled. "Dad was going to leave your gift in the hands of the bots. He needed help. You need help. Let us."

Bruce blinked several times and glanced at the clock then back. "You like playing Cupid don't you?" He asked in deflection.

"Must be the bow," Clint replied easily. "So how can we help, Doc?"

Bruce let go of the book and brought that hand up to his mouth in thought. He looked away at nothing and his finger rubbed absentmindedly at his bottom lip. Then he got a look that told Clint he had struck on something. He looked around the room and then finally at Clint again.

"Do we have any smaller tables in storage?"

Clint narrowed his eyes for a moment and then looked around the room before realizing what Bruce had planned. "I think I know exactly what you need," he reassured him. "Leave the heavy lifting to me and Thor." He volunteered the other boy since he knew he at least would chip in his services, though a few of the others – or all of them more likely – probably would too. "You focus on the rest of your plan and if you need anything, that's what we're here for."

Bruce seemed dazed for a moment before smiling and standing to his feet. "Thank you, Clint," he said.

"Don't mention it."

 

* * *

 

Tony came into the mansion, suitcase in one hand and a rose in the other. He dropped the suitcase unceremoniously. He was more than glad to be home again. Not that he'd been gone for that long, but the trip had been inconveniently sandwiched between the twins' birthday and Valentine's Day; and Loki's birthday was coming up as well. At the very least, if it hadn't been for Bruce thinking practically about the kids, he would have dragged Bruce to London with him. _Next time_ , he thought hopefully.

"Huh. And here I thought my gorgeous boyfriend would be waiting to greet me with open arms," Tony said as he looked around.

He trampled down the hint of disappointment that he wasn't in spite of Tony's having texted him to let him know he had landed safely and was on his way home. Bruce had texted back, of course, so Tony knew he was being a little silly that he hadn't also been waiting like a loyal lovesick puppy by the door.

Tony started toward the kitchen seeing as it was near dinner time, but was suddenly halted by Darcy. She was dressed in black and white and had one of Bruce's red bow ties around her neck, which was of course adorable if not a little unexpected.

She gave him a hug, which he returned gladly, but then backed away and said in a very serious tone, "This way to your table, sir."

Tony quirked an eyebrow at that, but followed without a word – although he did stifle an amused laugh at Darcy's determination as a pseudo maitre d. He followed her not to the kitchen, but instead to the library. The door was shut and standing outside was Jane, similarly dressed and equally adorable. She smiled at him, gave him a quick hug, and then opened the door. Instead of following, however, he watched over his shoulder as she then disappeared down the hall.

Shaking his head in confusion he followed Darcy into the library, but stopped in his tracks once inside. The furniture had been temporarily rearranged to make room for a table set for two near the fireplace, lit and crackling. There was soft music playing in the room and Bruce sat at the table already with a smile – and dressed in that purple shirt that he knew well enough by now was his favorite. Tony wasn't sure if it was the nearby flames or his imagination that made the physicist look like he was absolutely glowing.

"Your table, sir," Darcy interrupted his thoughts and Tony blinked several times. When he refocused his eyes he saw Bruce looking at him somewhere between sheepish and wry like only he could manage. Tony quickly moved over to the table and took a seat in the empty chair. That's when he noticed the dozen roses he'd given Bruce in a vase off to one side of the table. There was also already a bowl of salad and bread sticks in the center of the table. "Your waiter will be here momentarily," Darcy then said with a cute bow and hurried off.

He watched her go in amusement and then raised a brow at Bruce. The other man laughed softly and shrugged. "The waiter thing was their idea," he explained. Then after a small pause he added, "Otherwise it would have been the bots."

Tony barked out a soft laugh and looked down at the rose he still held. "Well, thank goodness for our kids. But," he continued more smoothly, "I wanted to be sure to deliver this last one in person." He held out a thirteenth rose across the table.

Bruce looked at it with a soft smile and then, letting his fingers linger against Tony's with obvious intent, took the offered gift. "This one looks a little different," Bruce said first.

"It's an English rose," Tony supplied and Bruce's smile widened.

"It's beautiful," he stated and then moved to read the attached note. His dark eyes widened and immediately met Tony's. Tony wondered again if it was his imagination or the fireplace that made them sparkle.

"I do, Bruce," Tony said in affirmation of the words on the final rose. "I swear it feels like not a day goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am that we're together."

Bruce reached across the table and took his hand in his own. "I believe you," he said and, honestly, that was exactly the response Tony wanted to hear. He wanted Bruce to believe he wasn't just using cliché romantic lines because the day called for them.

"A romantic dinner for two is the perfect thing to come home to," Tony said after a quiet moment. He put some salad on his plate and reached for a breadstick. Bruce followed suit. "Makes up for missing those pancakes of yours. Which apparently were as delicious as promised since every single one of my kids texted me about it after breakfast," he said with a laugh.

Bruce's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "They did?"

"They did," he confirmed. "What about the tea party. How'd that go?"

"Well, according to Peter it was too pink," Bruce answered with a laugh and shake of his head before taking a bite of his salad.

Tony chuckled. "A little pink never hurt anybody," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, other than that it was a lot of fun. Only I think I created cucumber sandwich monsters out of most of our kids." Bruce shook his head and Tony looked at him curiously. "Five of them have already asked me for packed lunches with them."

Tony whistled. "Wow. What's it say when our kids have one of the best school food options in the country and they still want something you've made?"

"I'm not even sure," Bruce replied.

Jane and Darcy returned then. Jane brought two plates of what Tony recognized immediately as baked ziti. He looked up at Bruce with understanding and the physicist met his gaze with a confessional smile. While they looked at one another Darcy carefully poured sparkling water into their empty glasses and then set the bottle down.

"Thank you," Bruce said to them once they'd finished their respective tasks. "Now you two go eat. We've got it from here," he said gently. They nodded at him and then hurried off again.

Tony smiled and then wasted no time taking a bite of the main course. He moaned appreciatively as the Italian dish hit his taste buds. "Can you pack my lunch too?" He asked playfully.

Bruce laughed softly. "I already do sometimes," he pointed out. "So how was London?"

"Lonely," Tony answered instinctively before taking a bite. He swallowed. "'The British Museum has lost its charm,'" he quipped lyrically. "But the merge seems promising," he then added more seriously.

Bruce hummed around a bite of food and nodded. "That's good," he replied and then took a drink. "Incidentally, Pepper had the crazy notion that I should be an interim executive figure at Stark Tower at least while you're away and she's otherwise occupied. She spent all of Friday handling another problem and thought it might help her in the future. But that sort of arrangement does _not_ seem promising." He shook his head.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, I beg to differ," he hedged, "but Pepper really shouldn't have sprung that sort of thing on you. I think you could handle it, but at the same time it's completely up to you and something I'd only ask you to consider when you're more ready for it." He hitched a shoulder and took a sip of his drink.

"You're serious?" Bruce studied him.

"Of course," he said, setting the glass down. "It's the kind of responsibility I'd only let someone I really trust undertake. Someone who I know would temporarily manage the company the way I want it. The person who fits that description is you," he finished, pointing at him with fork in hand.

Bruce was silent for a long moment. "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence," he started hesitantly, "but I'm certain I'm not ready for that at this point at least."

Tony was fairly certain Bruce meant that as 'I don't think I'd ever be ready for something like that' but he didn't think it warranted mentioning. "Fair enough," he replied earnestly instead.

They finished their meal over more small talk, like Bruce telling him about Natasha's small teen crisis, and some big talk, like about Loki's upcoming birthday and the quickly approaching tech conference and what they should do for their anniversary, and the easy conversation lingered a while beyond finishing.

Finally, Tony couldn't stand the barrier of the table between them and stood to his feet. Bruce looked up at him strangely, but then smiled in understanding when Tony held out his hand. Bruce took it and Tony pulled him in close to sway in the remaining space between the table and warm fire.

"Play something appropriate, JARVIS," he told the AI and he complied with _Unchained Melody_.

Bruce snorted softly in amusement at JARVIS' impeccable taste no doubt, but the amusement didn't last long as the mood shifted and their lips met for their first kiss since he'd gone. Kissing Bruce after a drought was more powerful than the finest wine and Tony could drink him for days. In fact, he'd already made plans to do just that to a certain extent.

"I'm not going to the office tomorrow," he murmured in Bruce's ear as he pulled him in closer and nuzzled his temple. "I was hoping you'd join me. Have a day in, just you and me." He felt Bruce shiver involuntarily.

"That might be considered an abuse of privilege as your boyfriend," Bruce whispered in response.

"Stark Industries is very flexible and generous when it comes to personal days for all employees," Tony countered defiantly. "All work, no play isn't exactly my motto after all."

"I suppose I could make you some pancakes," Bruce offered, pulling away and looking at Tony with a downright seductive expression.

Tony smiled a little madly. "JARVIS, send the notice we won't be coming in to work tomorrow," he instructed. "Bruce is making me pancakes," he added playfully, both of them knowing full well that wouldn't be their main activity.

"Tony," Bruce said then with an endearing smile of his own, and kissed him briefly before finishing his statement, "I fall more in love with you every day, too."

At the echoed sentiment from his thirteenth rose Tony eagerly brought their lips together again. Hearing him say it, and believing without a doubt that the other man meant it every bit as much as he himself had, was perhaps the best gift Bruce could possibly have given in return.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'll admit I'm not sure where Tony had the kids keep the roses (although that's what was implied when Skye made her detour - to grab one of the roses to put on Bruce's chair), but in that house I'm sure there's somewhere he had them hiding.  
> 2\. The binary rose for those who don't want to Google it - "you have a nice ass"  
> 3\. I'm aware only ten of the notes on the roses were stated/implied in the fic. Headcanon away what those other three roses might have said - and feel free to share with me what you've come up with if you do!


End file.
